1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for repairing damage to a container wall located under water.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Container walls, for example of fuel element storage pools in a nuclear power plant, may exhibit damage or damaged areas, in particular at weld seams. Damage at weld seams is often caused by chlorine-induced stress crack corrosion, since they are susceptible to this on account of their construction and general conditions. Moreover, for safety reasons, particularly in fuel element storage pools, the water must not be drained off, as a result of which a damaged area of the container has to be repaired under water. To repair the damage, an adhesive material is used that has to be affixed to the damaged area.
To repair the damage, an adhesive material is used that has to be applied to the damaged area by means of a repair device. If the damaged area and also the surrounding area are inaccessible to humans for reasons of radiation protection, positioning of the repair device is made difficult in particular.